seeing rayne through the fog
by itshardtosayx3
Summary: i suck at summaries so just read the story to find out what its about.
1. Chapter 1

As we pulled away from the house I had lived in for the past 15 years (we moved there when I was 1), I didn't feel sad. I never considered that house as my home because it never felt that way. Ever since I can remember I had dreamed of moving away from this house, this town, this state, and most times even this country. Well, my dream came true. We're moving to Ireland. For me this is a big deal, because I've always wanted to go there, but to live there just makes it even better. It's also a big deal because my heritage is Irish, and so there is another unique quality that you could say I have is that I kind of have special powers. You could call me a witch. It never completely dawned on my mom that I'm a witch. Even though she came close to catching me many times in mid spell, she never caught on. Would she be mad? I'm not completely sure. In a way you could say it runs in the family. My grandmother was a witch. So you would think my mom would know what I am. My grandmother had tried to get my mother to accept her gift, but she never did. That's the only reason why I think my mom would be angry. My mom had told my grandmother that she wanted to live a normal life, and that's why she would not accept it. Well, of course my dad wasn't exactly happy about my grandmother being a witch and my mom having her powers and all. So my mom removed her powers. Little did she know that I had powers of my own. My grandmother taught me everything I know, but we promised each other that we would not tell anyone, mainly my mom and dad, of my powers.

"Rayne, are you sure you're okay with us moving?" my mom brought me out of my daze.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? I want to move. You know this."

"Okay, I was just making sure." She turned around in her seat so she was facing the windshield.

"What would it matter anyways? We already sold the house." My dad, being his arrogant self, said.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. As we drove out of the neighborhood I grew up in I again thought of how, in a way, it was strange that I wasn't sad. I didn't exactly have friends that I was leaving behind. In school I guess I was considered the quite one. I read all the time, and I was usually too busy with reading or schoolwork to socialize. My mom would get angry with me some times because I'm not "girly". She always wanted me to be the type of daughter who would sit with her and talk on and on about nothing but boys or whatever it is girls talk about with each other, or sit and paint each other's nails. I wouldn't say I'm a complete tomboy, but I'd prefer sweats and a hooded sweatshirt to a skirt and blouse any day. You'll never find me in a skirt. I always wear jeans, even in summer. I usually prefer t-shirts or the occasional sweater in the wintertime, but usually I choose sweatshirts.

I wouldn't say I'm ugly, but I'm definitely not pretty. I guess I'm just average looking. Everything is average except for my eyes. My hair hangs straight down to my mid back, and is very dark brown. In some lights it looks black, but in the sun it looks brown. My eyes on the other hand are gray, or silver rather. How I got silver eyes, I'm not completely sure, because it doesn't run in the family at all. Actually no one in my family has silver eyes, or even gray for that matter. I'm not Hollywood thin, nor am I big. I guess the perfect way to put it is that I'm average. I've never had a boyfriend; I've never even really had a guy friend. I guess I'm kind of shy when it comes to even talking to people in general. I don't really show emotion well; unless I'm blushing over something random. When some one would even say hi to me in the halls at school I would blush. This was rare considering I was usually quite in school, but there was the rare occasion where some one was mocking me or actually trying to be nice. But there was one guy.

* * *

**okay, so this is the first story i've ever written that i decided to put out for people to read so bare with me if it's not that great. and reviews would be great so you guys can tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

His name was Conner Flaherty. We were both 13 years old when we met. I was staying with my grandma for a summer. My mother, of course, thought I was just visiting, but that summer was the summer that my grandmother taught me everything I needed to know about being a witch. Conner was my grandma's neighbor. One evening, after my grandma had gone to sleep, I was sitting on her porch. Little did I know that he was sitting on his porch as well. I swear I had never even heard him go outside. I never heard him come to the steps of my grandma's porch, either. He did it in one swift motion that I didn't even notice. You would think I would have been able to hear his footfalls, but I didn't.

"Hi" He startled me with this one word; to the point where I fell of the bench I was sitting on.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, trying not to sound frightened, mean, or embarrassed. After falling off the bench you could only imagine how embarrassed I was.

"I live next door. I was sitting on my porch; I saw you over here and thought I would accompany you." He said.

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"Well, my name's Conner in case you were wondering."

"Rayne."

"That's a unique name. I like it." He said trying not to blush. For me I couldn't even try. My face reddened to the point where I had to look away before he noticed.

"So how long are you staying with your grandmother?" He asked trying to make it seem like he never saw me blush.

"For the whole summer." It never occurred to me that I had never told him I was staying with my grandma, but then again it was a small town that she lived in. And in case I hadn't mentioned this before, the night I met him it had been the third night I was there.

"That's nice. Umm, you don't see your grandmother very much?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Sometimes on Holidays, but we live in separate states so it's kind of hard. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I'll answer pretty much anything." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked this hesitantly trying to make sure it didn't sound rude. But right before he could answer I said "Not that I mind or anything. It's just that you startled me when came over, and I don't know."

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" He said grinning. God, how I loved that grin, it was kind of a slanted grin. The one side of his mouth would go up like in a half smile. And of course, I started to blush. He laughed and said, "You blush a lot don't you?" Which made me blush more.

"I guess you could say that. How old are you, Conner?" I asked, thoroughly interested in learning everything about him. He was just so unlike every other guy I'd ever seen. His hair was dark brown, darker than mine, practically black. It hung a little above his shoulders, and kind of wavy. Oh how I just wanted to run my fingers through his hair. The color of his eyes seemed to change. I can see very well in the dark, one of my many weird talents. Those eyes were amazing. They'd go from dark green to almost a bluish green to a light green just like that. They were gorgeous.

"I'm 13. Why? How old are you?"

"Just wondering. I'm 13 as well." And of course I blushed for no absolute reason.

After that night on my grandmother's porch we were basically inseparable. Every night we met on my grandmother's porch and we would sit and talk for hours. During the day, after my lessons with grandma, we would go on walks, hikes, or even just sit in my grandma's front yard and talk about anything and everything. Then the day came when I had to leave to go home. For the past week he had been shortening each visit he had with me. The last night I was there, I sat on the porch and waited for him, at around 12 o'clock that night he finally showed up. I started to cry right when I saw him. Which was unusual for me because I've never cried in front of some one before, let alone a boy. But when I looked into his eyes, they too had tears in them. He held me that night, for I think what was 3 hours. Then, we finally said our goodbyes. I went into the house and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane landed and I came out of my daze. I try not to think of him too much anymore because even after 3 years it still hurts. After that summer, when I visited my grandmother again, I found out that he had moved. To where, I never did find out. But after that summer I hadn't seen him again, nor had I ever even talked to another guy. I picked up my carry-on, which was a leather messenger bag that was my favorite. It was my grandmothers when she was my age, so it meant a lot to me when she gave it to me along with many other things for my 16th birthday present. Which was last month. There was no need to go to luggage claim because all of our things we being sent over from America and being sent to our new house. Which I still haven't had the luxury of seeing. My dad hailed a cab because we sold our car to buy a new one in Ireland, our new home. My dad gave the address to the cab driver, and when we went to drive up a curving driveway with trees all around it I noticed a black car parked across from the driveway. I couldn't tell what kind of car it was, but I just pushed it to the back of my brain and forgot about it. But when we pulled up to a house with a rap around porch and two rooms with balconies, each on opposite sides of the house, I was stunned to find out that this was our new home. It was a lot bigger than I had imagined it to be. This was the home I had always longed for. My dad paid the cab driver and we got out of the cab.

"Well, here we are." My dad said as he led the way to the porch.

The house was kind of on a hill with forests all around it. The front yard was decent sized, but the back yard was much bigger. You couldn't see the house from the road, nor could you see the neighbor's house. In the winter you could just make out the neighbors house through the dense trees since the leaves had all fallen off, but even then it was hard to see. We walked into the house, and oh was it amazing. You walk in and there's a big staircase on the left. On the right was the grand dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. The family room was also on the left, a very huge room with a grand fireplace. And through glass doors, which were connected to the family room, was a study, which would probably host my dad's desk, his computer, and his many books. The room ultimately would become his office. Which was fine with me because I had two big bookshelves for all my books and my own laptop.

I left my parents in the entry way so that I could go find my room. When I first got to the top of the stairs I noticed there was a room right at the top, I figured this to be the master bedroom, so I walked on. I went down a hall looking in through different doors. There were two bathrooms upstairs, one connected to the room at the beginning of the hall and the other a little smaller and connected to the room at the end of the hall. When I saw the room at the end of the hall I knew it was mine. It had plain white walls and a big bed. The room was still pretty big. I didn't have many clothes so I wouldn't have any dressers, I would just put all of my clothes in my closet, which I assumed were the two doors on the one side of the room. On the one side I decided I would put my desk and a little farther down the wall I would put my two bookshelves. On the one side of the wall, there were two glass doors that leaded to the balcony. It was a gorgeous view from the balcony. Mainly the view consisted of forest but that day the view looked amazing. Even though I now lived in the one place I always wanted to live, and I had a place I could truly call home, something was still missing.

* * *

**im still editing most of these chapters so tell me what you guys think of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few hours I helped my mom unpack. While helping my mom she started talking about me going to the new school and all. So, after a little while I started to zone out.

"Rayne, are you listening to me?" My mom asked sounding kind of aggravated.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm listening."

"Well, your grandmother told me about that Conner boy." WHAT? How could my grandma tell her about him? And why is she bringing him up now after all these years?

"Umm, what about him?" I asked cautiously.

"Just that you two spent a lot of time together. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I don't know, mom. What's it matter? He moved and I never saw him again. Mom, I still have to unpack my things. So, I'm going to go upstairs, now." I walked away before she could mention him again and went upstairs.

The fact that I finally got time to myself to unpack my stuff excited me because it meant that we really were staying here, and that it really was my new home, at least until I go off to college in 2 years. I already have my license so that will be good so that my mom doesn't have to drive me to and from school. I'm going to be a junior this year, the new kid in a new school. Not that it bothers me because I'll probably keep to myself anyways like I usually do. I thought about this as I unpacked my things. In a way I was excited to go to school. I still had a month to go until school actually started, but I actually do like school. I was excited for my classes this year. You see, I'm in mostly advanced classes, and I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty excited to learn some new things. One of my favorite things at our old house, during the school year that is, was having homework, because it meant I wouldn't have to be around my parents. Homework was always the greatest excuse to escape to my room for a few hours. I unpacked all of my clothes in to my new closet, which was pretty big so I didn't even really need the dresser. I put my laptop on my desk and plugged it in so it would charge. I turned it on so I could check my email. When I logged onto my email site I was surprised to see I had an email. I usually email my grandmother, so that's really the only reason I even have an email address. So, when I looked at the email address and noticed it wasn't familiar to me at all, I got curious, who wouldn't? So, I clicked on the email and started to read it.

**Rayne, I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I miss you. And I want to see you as soon as possible. We need to talk but not on here. I hope to see you soon. Bye.**

The oddest thing about this email was that the email address seemed to have been deleted right after this email was sent to me. Even odder is the fact that the person who sent it to me never said who they were, but somehow they knew who I was. That night I couldn't get to sleep for a while because I kept thinking about that strange email, and for some reason I kept getting the feeling like someone was watching me. Finally, I grabbed my portable cd player, I still hadn't gotten around to hooking up my stereo, checked to make sure a cd was in it, told myself to stop being so paranoid, and finally fell asleep listening to music. The next morning I told my mom I was going to go into town to do some shopping and to just look around. She said she wanted to go with me and I thanked the lord when she said she had too much to do around the house. So I got into my black 99 Saab that my dad bought my yesterday, while my mom and I unpacked, and drove into town. I parked along the curb and got out to walk into some shops, when I got that feeling again. I glanced across the street and saw a black BMW with tinted windows that were practically black. Out of all the cars along the street this one stuck out at me. I ignored the gnawing sensation in my brain and walked on. I found a book store that reminded me of the one I worked in at home and decided to go in a ask for an application. The lady at the counter's name was Ann, and she was very nice. She told me I could just fill out the application here if I wanted and she'd call if they wanted to set an appointment.

"You know I thank heaven's that you're applying to work here because I think it's high time I retired." She said.

I smiled politely. When she asked what my name was I told her then handed her my application and said it was nice meeting her and that I had to go. She smiled and said, "Have a nice day." And I said the same to her. I walked on a little farther down the street and came to a little store. I went in and saw how cheap the clothes were and decided to buy a few pairs of jeans. Maybe that will fill up some of the empty space in my closet. That's when the sensation hit me again. I looked out the window in the front of the store and saw that same BMW parked right outside. When I saw the BMW the second time I automatically thought of the strange email I received the night before. That's when I decided to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that night after dinner I told my parents I was very tired, and I escaped to my room to read for a little bit. After reading my much-abused copy of Leroux's version of The Phantom of the Opera, I turned out my light and lay in the dark with the covers over me. I must have fallen asleep because I then woke up to the feeling of cold fingers soothing my hair and rubbing my cheek. I rolled over thinking maybe it was just my mom or dad. When I looked up I saw someone standing next to my bed. With my good sight I could see the body but I couldn't make out the persons face, but right away for some reason I knew who it was.

"Conner?"

"I figured you would know its me." He said. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was 3:15 in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely confused.

"I know it's a weird time to show up out of nowhere, but I've been watching you since you got here. Don't ask how I knew you moved here. I'll explain everything soon enough." I was still sort of confused, but at the moment all I wanted to do was hold him. He crawled onto the bed and sat next to me.

"Well, that would explain the weird feelings I've been having since I got here. God, Conner, I've missed you so much."

"I know I've missed you, too. I've wanted to come see you, but I couldn't. I had to wait for the right time. I still shouldn't be here, now, but I couldn't wait any longer. Wait, what feelings?"

"Just me being paranoid, but I don't understand. What do you mean you shouldn't be here right now?" I said trying not to blush because I felt like a little kid again.

"Like I said, I will explain everything when the time is right, but for right now I just want to be with you." He slowly pulled me unto his chest and we laid there like that for what must have been at least a half an hour. Finally, I had to ask a question that was gnawing in the back of my brain.

"Conner, can I ask you something without you laughing or thinking I'm crazy?" I asked cautiously, lifting my head off of his chest so that I could look him in the eye.

"Yeah, ask away."

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with it. What would you say if I told you I'm a witch?"

"I had a feeling you were because well, one day I went over to your grandmothers house early to see you and I looked through the window and I swear I saw you move something without even touching it." He said hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

I said, "well, the truth is, is that I probably did move it with my mind. I've done it many times, so, I'm sure you caught me in the act one of them. But you're not mad? Or creeped out? Or anything along those lines?"

"No, how could I when my secrets are far worse. But forget about me. What other powers do you have?" He asked thoroughly interested.

"Well, the main power is to move things with my mind, which you witnessed. The other main power I have is to well I can read minds. I know it sounds nuts, but for some reason I can read anyone's mind I want to if I single them out, but I can't read yours. And well I can cast the common spell, and I can heal people and myself. And I have very strong senses. I mean I can see almost perfectly in the dark, smell anything " I said cautiously, waiting for him to jump up and just run away from me, but he didn't.

"Why do you think it is that you can't read my mind?" He asked curiously, and almost cautiously.

"I'm not sure. I remember back when we were kids my grandmother wanted me to test it out on some one around my age so I tried on you, but it didn't work. It was just blank, and I couldn't hear anything. Don't you remember when I would just stare at you and get a confused look on my face?"

"Now that you say that, I think I do remember that. I think I know why you can't hear my thoughts, but right now isn't a good time to tell you." He said looking away from me.

"Conner, after what I just told you, how can you just lay there and expect me not to be hurt by the fact that you can't trust me with your secret?" I asked trying to hide the fact that tears had risen behind my eyes.

"I don't know. It's just that I care too much for you, Rayne. More than you can imagine. And you knowing this secret could hurt you more than you know."

"That's not fair." I said, knowing I sounded like a five year old.

"I will tell you when the time is right, that is if you don't figure it out on your own." After he said this I laid my head back onto his chest.

"Conner, my mom is going with my dad to work tomorrow because she's going to be his secretary, now, so will you stay tonight with me, and then we can talk all day tomorrow?" I asked this hoping to god like a little child that he wouldn't leave me, not now.

"God, I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I'll stay, I promise." Somehow he just knew that I would ask him if he promised this. After that we laid there. I listened to his heartbeat, which slowly put me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning when we woke up we were both laying on our sides. He was real close behind me with his arm draped lazily over my waist. He sighed and rolled over, so I rolled over and laid on his chest. God, it felt so good to be with him again. Considering my parents weren't going to be home today I had planned to work on some spells and maybe work on my powers and improving them, but being with him all day sounds like a better plan.

"I need to get up and brush my teeth and shower and stuff." I said trying not to look at him. I knew I probably looked horrible, and considering how gorgeous he is, I did not want him seeing me like this. So I rolled out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I brushed my teeth first, then washed my face hoping it would wake me up some. It dawned on me that my parents had left this morning without even knocking on my door to say goodbye. My door was locked anyways, but they never really came in they'd only knock and wait for me to say, "go away" or something along those lines. I turned the shower on as cold as I could take. For some reason I was very hot, which is strange because we have air conditioning, but I figured this would help wake me up some more, too. I washed my hair very fast and jumped out. I towel dried my hair because I rarely ever blow dried it, unless I was in a hurry, and threw on the pair of wholly jeans and old softball jersey, the one sport I ever played. When I opened the door to the bathroom I was startled because he was standing right there.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just going to knock and tell you that I was going to run home real quick to change my clothes and stuff. I'll be back within 10 minutes." He said looking me up and down.

"Okay, but it'll probably take a little longer than that. But I'll just go get something to eat, or something, while I wait."

He said, "No it will probably take me 10 minutes tops." I looked at him curiously and went downstairs. He followed me down and then went out the front door saying he'd be right back. I went into my kitchen and got out a box of cereal, which was stupid because I wasn't even that hungry, so I decided on a power bar instead. Not even 10 minutes later, sure enough he came through the door.

"Told you, 10 minutes tops." I looked at him with my mouth open wondering if maybe he lived right down the road. Maybe he parked his car in the woods last night, or somewhere I wouldn't see it.

"Conner, what kind of car do you drive?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously and said, "A BMW, why?" Well, you can only imagine what was going through my mind when he told me this.

"Oh my god, it was you that was following me when I went into town the other day."

"Well, guilty as charged. I told you I had been watching you. When I first seen you get out of the cab your first day here I didn't really think it was you, but when I saw you go into town, and the first store you went into was a book store, well I just knew it was you. So, I followed you a little bit longer, then left." Then it dawned on me that that also must have been the car that was parked across from our driveway the first day we came here. I knew I had seen that car before when I saw it in town.

"So, are you going to tell me about your big secret?" I asked him eyeing him up. When he went home to change, he had changed into light jeans and a black t-shirt. Even though he wasn't wearing anything spectacular, he still looked amazing, and I think he was wearing the same black converses he had on 3 years ago. One thing we always had in common was we never wore anything but converses.

"Yes, I guess I probably owe it to you to tell you everything."

* * *

**Yes, you guessed it. The BMW was his car, but did he take the car home when we went to change? Thanks for the reviews, you guys have no idea how happy that made me to find out you guys are liking my story. I'm working on the 7th chapter now so don't worry it won't be long before it's up here. let me know if you liked this chapter, they're kind of short I know, but it's one of my first's so yeahh.**


	7. Chapter 7

He moved over to the counter and sat up on it. So, I sat down at the table.

"Well, the thing is.. Okay the thing is, is that I don't know how to tell you this." I think this was the first time I had ever really heard him stammer. Except for maybe that last night of summer 3 years ago.

"Just come out with it, Conner." I urged him. Who wouldn't be getting a little impatient?

"The thing is, is that, well, Rayne, I'm a.. I'm a vampire." Wait, did he just say that? I guess some part of me always thought this was possible.

"Were you a vampire 3 years ago?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I've always been one, but for some reason everything didn't kick in until my 16th birthday."

"So, what, are you going to stay 16 now forever?" I asked because to be honest I didn't know much about vampires. Except for the common myth.

"No, I'll stop aging at 18."

"You didn't drive to your house, did you?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I ran. I know that sounds crazy, but one of our.. talents are to run very fast." He eyed me up curiously.

"No, I believe you. But Connor."

"Yes?" He asked cautiously like I was just going to get up and start running around like a crazed lunatic because I just found out that the boy I'm completely in love with is a vampire. Was it not just last night that I told him that I'm a witch? I would think he would run away from me.

"I'm going to make this blunt. One day, maybe when I'm 18, or whenever, will you change me into a vampire also?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Why would you want this for yourself? Maybe you do not comprehend this. Rayne I am a vampire. I don't feed off of humans I feed off of animals, but it still means eternal damnation. I don't think I could ever be responsible for ruining your life like that."

"That's not fair, Conner. This would technically be my decision, and how would it be ruining my life if I would be spending eternity with you?" I asked trying not to sound like a whinny two year old.

"Technically" He said mocking me. "It would be ending your life, but I don't know, Rayne. Let's just be together for a while. Maybe one day I'll show you what it's like to be a vampire and then you can decide whether or not you would still want that."

"I know I would still want that." I said being my normal stubborn self.

"You never know, by tomorrow you may not love me anymore." It was when he said this that I just got up and walked out of the room. I knew I would, well, try to kill him if I stayed in there. Of course, I wouldn't be able to with his whole super natural strength, but that doesn't mean I still wouldn't try. "Rayne, come back in here. We're not done talking."

"If you're going to say idiotic things like that, then I don't think I want to talk to you." I stormed up the steps and into my room. Of course, him being faster than me, well, he was right behind me the whole time.

"Rayne, I'm sorry, but you know it could happen." This infuriated me.

"Get out, Conner, before I completely go nuts."

"Rayne, listen to me. It's not that I don't think you love me because I know you do. I love you just as much as you love me, if not more than. But how do you know that after you learn everything there is to know about me that you'll still love me. I'm a monster, Rayne." How could he say that when I'm a witch? I turned around to face him.

"I know I'll still love you, Conner, because it doesn't matter to me what you are." I turned around before he could see the tear that just betrayed me by falling down my face. But it was no use because he was there, wiping me tear away. "I guess you are really fast." I mumbled under my breath. Then I remembered something. "Conner, did you send me an email?"

"An email? No, I don't think so. At least I don't remember sending you one, but then again I might have a year ago or something." This confused me.

"No, someone sent me an email the first day I was here. And then after I received the email, the person deleted their address so that I couldn't write back." His eyes widened, and he turned away from me and looked as though he was debating something. "It wasn't from you, was it?" I asked, half to myself.

"No, Rayne, I didn't email you. But I think I know who did."

"Who?" I asked, afraid of whom he might say.

"Well, he's the reason my family moved to begin with." He looked at me to see what my reaction was. Well, I didn't really have one. I just squinted my eyes, not realizing this, trying to comprehend the fact that some random guy, who made the boy I love and his family, move out of the country, had emailed me. Great, just my luck. "His name is Ian Marshall. He and his 'clan' hate my family, mainly because of me."

"Wait, why?" Who could hate him, or his family?

"Because of you."

"What? How could I possibly be the reason?" He grinned, my grin.

"Because he knows you love me, and not him." Of course, I blushed. Which made him laugh.

"But I don't even know him."

"He also hates me for that as well. You see, he lived across from your grandmother, and you know how in the last week of that summer, how I shortened the nights on the porch?"

"Yeah." I said cautiously.

"Well, it was because he was watching us. I know that sounds weird so let me explain everything." He took my hand in his and took me to sit on the bed beside him. "He liked you, Rayne. And I know what you're going to say, but somehow he knows almost everything there is to know about you." What is going on? I cannot comprehend this.

"So, you mean to tell me, that some guy likes me, and knows everything about me, when I don't even know him. Conner, who is this guy? And why is he the reason for your family moving?" His eyes darkened with hatred.

"He tried to kill me. Many times. And yes, this was during that summer. He would sit on his porch every night and watch us, and listen to what we would say to each other. During the day, when we would sit outside, he would sit in his room with binoculars. He loved you; Rayne, and he hated me because I talked to you before he did. I didn't even know he had planned on talking to you. He watches you, Rayne. That's why I had said I shouldn't be here because I know he will try to attack my family again." He looked away from me and seemed to stare off at something I couldn't see. "He's watching us now. I can feel him. Do you remember Mia? My sister." He asked, and his eyes saddened.

"Yes, of course I remember her. Why?"

"He killed her." Tears started rolling down my cheeks without my knowing it. Mia was an amazing girl. She was 14 when I had first met her three summers back. I didn't think about her often because I was always thinking of Conner, but that summer, she was the closest thing I had to a sister. I had never had a best friend until her. And, of course, Conner. I had talked to her about everything. Conner had four siblings, Mia, Danni his other sister, who was one year younger than I, Jason, who was Mia's twin brother, and Paige, who was the oldest, she's one year older than Jason and Mia. So now, I guess, it's just Danni, Jason, Paige, and Conner. Danni would be fifteen, now. Jason would be seventeen, and Paige eighteen.

He pulled me against his chest. "Oh, Conner. I'm so sorry."

"I know, me too. I miss her so much, and I'm sure you do as well. You guys were really close that summer. There isn't a day that I don't think of her, and want so bad for that guy to suffer." I looked at him.

"Let's start the suffering, now." I said grinning.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, you said he's watching right? Well, hopefully this just kills him." I drew his head in for a kiss. One of the best kisses of ever had. He obviously agreed and opened his mouth to invite me in. We kissed for a long time. When we finally drew back, we realized we had forgotten why we were kissing to begin with. He looked at me, and then pushed me gently down, so that I was lying down on the bed, he lay on top of me and drew me in to another kiss.

* * *

**okay, i tried to make it longer. sorry it took so long for me to update. hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long. so what did you think? reviews please. tell me everything you thought of while reading this chapter. and advise on how to improve it would be great.**


	8. Chapter 8

[Connor's POV

After we had stopped kissing, some amazing kisses those were I might add, I moved over and lay beside her. She had fallen asleep, so I watched her, her chest moving up and down with her breathing. She really is amazing. God, how I missed her during those three years of being away from her. While lying there, watching her, it dawned on me that I truly am completely in love with her. I always knew that I loved her, but thinking of it now, I never want to be away from her again. I do want to spend the rest of eternity with her. So, maybe when she's ready, I will turn her. If that's really what she wants, but I think I might wait until she's eighteen. Maybe I will change her on her eighteenth birthday. She stirred, so I took my hand and gently put my fingers through her hair. My, what amazing hair she has, so soft, and what a beautiful color. She always says it's just brown, but it's more than that. Yes, sometimes it does look black, but in some lights, it almost looks like it has red in it, too. It amazes me how it's always like a surprise to see what color her hair will be in each light she's in. I could see her eyes moving from underneath her eyelids. In a way I wish she would open her eyes so that I could look into them like I always do. Another thing about her that fascinates me would have to be her eyes. It's strange how she's the only person in her family with silver eyes. Gorgeous eyes. Sometimes they can show such emotion. Like when her smile reaches her eyes completely. What I hate is when they show no emotion, like if she's trying to hide her feelings. I hear a door shut downstairs, and her parents talking.

"What do you think she did all day?" her dad asked, and he actually sounded in somewhat of a good mood.

"Knowing her, she probably just read all day." Or she was with me, kissing and lying on her bed, and talking about everything. I heard footsteps coming upstairs, so I put her Edgar Allen Poe book beside her, unlocked the door and hid in her closet. A little after I got into her closet, her parents came into her room.

"Oh, she's sleeping. Ah, no wonder why, if I read a book that many times it would probably start putting me to sleep as well." Her mom said, trying not to giggle and wake Rayne.

"Well, let's just let her sleep." Her dad said. They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. She opened her eyes just as I was locking her door again.

"Are they downstairs?" She asked, which startled me because I thought she was sleeping the whole time.

"Yes. When did you awake?"

"When you left my side." She said, her cheeks having a little blush to them. Only she could say one word and blush.

"I heard your dad downstairs and thought he sounded like he was in a good mood. I thought his mood would go to bad if he came in and saw me lying beside you in bed." I said grinning, which made her smile, that beautiful smile.

"No, he probably wouldn't even care, or think anything of it. I'm surprised they even walked in here." She looked at me and her smile got even bigger. "Connor, I want you to meet my parents."

"Rayne, if I just walked downstairs with you, they might get a little confused." I said almost laughing.

"No, no, no. You would obviously have to go outside and ring the doorbell." She said smiling, which completely lit up her eyes. She looks so gorgeous right now.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness. Yes, her dad did seem in a good mood, and yeah her mom is very nice. But the whole vampire boyfriend meeting his girlfriend's parents just doesn't sound like that great of an idea.

"Connor, you're going to have to meet them someday. Besides I've met your parents and been around them who knows how many times? So, go. Wait about fifteen minutes outside. Then, ring the doorbell."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at the door." I said jumping down from her balcony. I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach throughout those fifteen minutes. Those minutes alone felt like an eternity. I didn't really know how else to waste time, so I ran home and got my car. I wanted it to look a little more realistic that I had just come over to visit. I ran up to my room once I got home and changed into some cleaner jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Tied back on my chucks, everyone all had different plans tonight, so I didn't have to worry about being questioned. I went outside and got into my BMW. Finally, I stepped onto her porch, and rang the bell. I waited a minute or two, and then heard her run into the entry way, yelling to her parents that she got the door. When the door opened I seen that she too had changed. She was now wearing a different pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and her chucks as well. Wow, we matched way too much. I wanted to just burst out laughing, and by the look on her face, so did she.

"Hey." She said, trying not to laugh. Her hair was tucked behind her ears so that it wouldn't hang in her face. It looked like she had thrown some mascara on because her eyelashes looked even longer than usual. "You can come in." she said, still trying not to laugh. I walked in at the same time that her parents walked in from the family room.

"This must be Connor." Her mom said. I looked at Rayne, startled that her mom knew who I was. "Rayne just told us you were stopping over, and we figured maybe in a little we'd all go get something to eat together."

"That sounds good." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Rayne's dad, obviously. You can call me John if you'd like." What did she tell them about me because they seem to like me already.

"Oh, silly me, you can call me Holly if you'd like." Her mom said smiling. She was obviously just happy that Rayne had, well, a boyfriend.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Rayne asked me, and by the looks of it, she was still trying not to laugh. Well, I am so tickling her to death, for putting me through this.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, come with me and I'll get you a drink. Mom, dad, we'll be right back."

"Oh, it's fine. Take your time. We're going to go upstairs, and get changed and ready to go out to eat." Her mom said smiling. We went into the kitchen, and right after we heard her parent's door shut, she started laughing.

"I'm sorry. This must be torture for you." She said after she had calmed down some.

"You're just plain mean. So, wait a minute. What all did you tell them?"

"I just told them that I saw you in the bookstore the one day that I went into town, and that it turned out that you're one of our neighbors. And that today we went out to breakfast together and talked. And that was basically it. My mom asked if you were the 'Connor' from three years ago, and I said yes. Then, she smiled and said 'okay'. And that was it." She looked at me with this look on her face; like she was irritated by her mom's reaction to finding out it was the same 'Connor'. That's another thing I love about Rayne; she's so different from all the other girls. Most girls like to sit around and gossip, or talk about boys, Rayne would rather shoot herself. She'd rather sit by herself and read, or write.

"Okay, so, where are we going out to eat?" I was pretty hungry, and I'm sure she is, too, because we barely ate anything today.

"Um, I'm not sure. I doubt my parents even know of anywhere around here. Although I did find a nice little restaurant when I was in town that one day that you were following me." She said grinning.

"Oh you mean 'Sisters'?" Four sisters a long time ago that were supposedly witches owned the restaurant. At least everyone thinks it was just a myth, but well, it wasn't. The restaurant has been handed down generation after generation, but a year ago one of the descendents, who refused to believe she was a witch, sold it to someone with one request that they didn't change the name or anything else with the restaurant.

"Yeah, that's it. I walked passed it and thought it looked like a nice little restaurant. Lets just hope that my mom doesn't find out about its history, and the stories that go along with it." Her mom is just completely against witchcraft. I don't understand why, but I guess it was mainly Rayne's dad who was pretty much against it. She walked over to me, slid her arms around my waist, and looked up at me with those amazing eyes. I bent my head down to kiss her, and not even a second later we heard her parents door open. "Just great." She mumbled, and sat down at the table. I sat down across from her.

"Hey guys." Her mom walked in and said. "Two things, what restaurant do you guys want to go to? And we figured that afterwards, your dad and I would maybe go out, and you two could just come back here and maybe watch some movies?" Her dad agreed to this? No way, something's not right here.

"Are you sure dad agreed to this?" Rayne completely read my mind.

"Yeah, he said it was fine. We both had long days at work, so it would be nice if me and him could just go out for a little."

"Well, mom, why don't you guys just go out and we'll all go to dinner some other night? Maybe we can just invite Connor's family over some night, and we can just cook dinner here?" Rayne looked at me to see if I would say whether or not they could.

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents would come over, my brothers and sisters are always busy, but if I tell them like a few days advance then I'm sure they'd be able to." I said.

"Okay, I'll ask your dad, but I'm sure he'll agree to that. Are you guys sure you don't want to go out to eat though?" She asked, sounding like she felt bad for the change of plans.

"Mom it's fine. You guys go ahead and go out. We'll order some pizzas and watch some movies." Rayne said, and of course once she said it her mom let her happiness through so that she was smiling.

"Okay, well, we'll be home in a few hours or so. Connor you can just spend the night if you'd like. I mean you might want to sleep on the couch, or the floor in Rayne's room, or something, so that her dad doesn't get angry or anything." She said laughing.

"Um okay." I said cautiously. After that, she walked out of the room, we heard her parents say goodbye and goodnight from the entranceway, and they left. Once we saw their headlights disappear, Rayne practically ran over and sat on my lap.

"What movie would you like to watch?" She asked with a grin from ear to ear. She's so cute.

"Well, what are the options?" I asked grinning back at her. I felt her sigh knowing how much she loves my grin. Why? I'm not completely sure, but for some reason she is completely in love with it.

"My dad has a lot of movies." She got up, took my hand, and led me to the family room. "How about 'Boondock Saints'? I've seen that one over a hundred times, and it never gets old."

I laughed and said, "Okay, let's watch it then." She put the movie in, I sat on the couch, and she lay down and rested her head on my lap. So, I played with her hair, running my fingers through it and what not. After we watched Boondock Saints we decided to just go up to her room and lay in bed. We kissed for a little while, and she eventually fell asleep in my arms. After awhile I got up, lay down on the floor with the hundred pillows and blankets she gave me, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I tried to make it long. Please, review, I want to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

[Okay back to Rayne's POV

_I was in, what looked to be, a hotel room. I was lying on the bed with Connor, and he looked... extremely happy. Then all of a sudden, I was standing in a meadow. I've been in that meadow before, but when? I'm not completely sure. I didn't know what was going on. I felt like I was waiting for something or someone, but I didn't know who or what I was waiting for. Then he was there. Screaming at me._

_"Rayne we need to go, now! Come on don't just look at me like that! We need to leave before he gets here!" Connor was looking at me, screaming, with his eyes full of emotion. I couldn't tell what emotion it was. Anguish, maybe fear, I wasn't sure. Who was he talking about? Who is coming? He grabbed my hand and we started running. Fast. I am usually not able to run this fast. Did he change me? Humans aren't able to run as fast as I am running. What is going on? Then I woke up._

I sat up in bed and looked around. I felt like I was out of breath. I looked down on the ground, but Connor wasn't lying there. Where'd he go? Then I heard laughing that sounded like it was coming from down stairs. I heard his laugh, a very smooth laugh, but there were some laughs that I couldn't tell who they came from. Ah, that one was his mom. When did she get here? What time is it, anyways? I glanced over at the clock on my desk. 7:43 a.m. I wonder what time my parents got home last night. Usually I wake up from the front door opening and closing, and them trying to be quiet. I must have really crashed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up. I walked over and opened the door to my room and walked down the hall a little to get to my bathroom. I hate looking in the mirror. It always makes my wonder why Connor would ever love me, or even like me for that matter. I'm not pretty. He always tells me I am, but I don't understand why. I do like my eyes, but other than that I'm just so plain. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. As I was walked out of the bathroom to go get changed in my room I heard them laughing again. What could they possibly be talking about? I got changed into some jeans and my baseball shirt. It's one of my favorite shirts. One of the one's where the sleeves are three quarters length and they're blue. Then the rest of the shirt is white. I have about ten, all different colors. Connor always laughs when he opens my closet doors because my shirts consist of, well, my baseball ones, plain black t-shirts, band tees, and a few long sleeve shirts. I have a few sweaters, which I wear in the fall and winter, obviously. And, of course, my hooded sweatshirts. My jeans, which pretty much all have holes in the knees. That's pretty much what my wardrobe consists of. Anyways, I walked downstairs and tried to figure out just where the laughter was coming from. Then, I found them in the family room. They were all lounging on sofas and chairs. And they were all here, and each one of them turned their eyes on me. So, of course, I blushed, and they started laughing. So, I blushed more. His parents Alastar, his dad, and Nora, his mom, were sitting on a couch together. Sitting on one arm of the couch was Jason, Connor's older brother, and on the other arm was Danni, his younger sister. Paige was sitting in a chair. And my parents were sitting on the couch opposite of Connor's parents. Connor was sitting on the other chair, but now, he's coming to stand next to me.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said, grinning. He put his arm around me waist and said, "guys, you remember Rayne, right?" He asked them, chuckling.

"Of course we do!" Nora said, walking over to me. "How are you doing?" She asked giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me. She hugged me for a minute longer then let go, and stood back some so she could look at me.

"I'm good, Nora. How are you doing?" I couldn't help but smile because she's just so cute. She's pretty much the same height as me, with dark, almost black, hair, and blue eyes. Nora used to treat me like I was one of her own daughters, and I was really happy to see her.

"I'm good. It's really great to see you again. It's so great that we're neighbors, now. When Connor told us, I almost didn't believe him." She pulled me into another hug.

"Okay, my turn to hug her." Alastar said, walking over to me with a smile on his face. He, like Nora, also treated me like his own daughter.

"Hey, Alastar. How are you doing?" I said hugging him back.

"I'm good. It's great to see you, honey." He said stepping back some and putting his hands on my shoulders. "You got taller." He said chuckling. "But I guess it has been three years."

"Yeah, I grew a little bit." I said laughing a little. They went and sat back down on the couch. Then, Danni shrieked and ran and hugged me like no other. I almost fell back, but Connor put his hand on my lower back, steadying me. "Hey, Danni." I said laughing and hugging her back.

"Oh, I missed you!" She said hugging me tighter. Danni was, well, like my little sister that summer. I was closer with Mia, but I loved them both the same.

"I missed you, too." I stepped back some so I could look at her. "Jeeze, you sure did grow up!" She looked so different. Her face was still a little round, but that was the only thing to show that she was actually only fifteen. She has Nora's blue eyes, but Alastar's blond hair, and she cut it short. "Danni, you cut your hair!"

Her mouth went into a big smile. "I know don't you just love it?" She said, running her fingers through her hair. It was cut up to her chin, with side bangs. It was really cute, and I did love it on her. Three years ago, though, she swore she would never cut it. It was real long, then, and wavy.

"Yes, I do. It's so cute." I said, running my own fingers through her hair.

"God, I just love your hair, though, Rayne." She said, running her fingers through my hair. We started laughing and hugged again. Then, Jason came over to me.

"Hey, you." He said, hugging me.

"Hey, Jason. How've you been?" I asked hugging him back.

"I've been alright. How about yourself?"

"Same." We let go of each other and he and Danni went back and sat down. Then, Paige came over.

"Hey." She said, looking at me. Then, we laughed and gave each other a huge hug. "It's so good to see you." She whispered in my ear, and hugged me tighter. Paige and I were close, too, but her being the oldest, I didn't get to see her as often as Mia. I loved Paige though. Like I said she was older than I, and I couldn't help but look up to her. She had green eyes like Connor, but her hair was a blondish brown color, layered, and it fell to her shoulders. We broke our embrace, and looked at each other for a moment smiling. She went to sit back down, and now that I said hi to everyone, I didn't know what to say next. But Nora came to my rescue.

"Um, Rayne, do you think you could show me the kitchen, I'm kind of thirsty. If you don't mind." She said looking at me.

"Sure. Here follow me." I led her into the kitchen, and turned around so that I was facing her. "Thank you for getting me out of there. Do you want to talk about something, though?"

She looked at me and said, "Well, here let's sit down." So, we walked over to the table and sat. "Did Connor tell you about Mia?" She asked, looking down and lowering her voice some. Tears rose to my eyes.

"Yes, he told me. I'm so sorry, Nora. I feel like it's my entire fault. If you guys never would have met me, then that guy wouldn't have gone mad, and done this." I said lowering my head. The tears were already rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't you dare say that." She said looking at me. I raised my head to look at her. "Rayne, you are one of the best things that ever happened to us. You are an amazing girl, and what happened to Mia was not your fault."

"Then who was at fault for this?" I said, looking away for a moment and then looking back.

"It's that psychotic loser's fault for what happened to her."

"I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know. I just can't believe she's really gone." I said, lowering my head because more tears had started rolling down my face.

"I know. I can't believe it either, but sweetie don't you ever think that this was your fault. We love you, and no one thinks it was your fault." She said reaching across to lift up my face.

"How's Jason doing?" I asked.

"He seems a little better each day that goes by. He misses her a lot. We all do, but they were closer because they had a bond, being twins and all. He just feels like his other half is missing. She loved you a lot, though. Did you know that?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"In a way. And I loved her, too. She was the closest thing I ever had to a sister, and she was my best friend. I remember we would talk about everything together. And of course, boys. She loved talking about boys." I said, laughing a little.

"Oh yeah. Mia was a very flirtatious girl." She said, laughing. "But truth be told, Mia isn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." She said, her smile getting a little smaller.

"Okay." I said cautiously.

"Well, Connor told us that he told you about our secret. Now, I know you won't tell anyone, so I don't have to say that, but there are some things I need to talk to you about. Connor told us that you want to become, well, one of us. Is that true?" She asked looking me right in the eye.

"Yes. It's true." I said, looking down. I couldn't take the extremity of her gaze.

"Well, to be honest. I want you to also." This completely caught me off guard. I definitely thought she was going to say she didn't think so, or something like that.

"But?" I knew there was a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But, I think you should see what it's like first. I mean, I think we should tell you everything about it first, and show you a few things."

"Okay. I agree completely." I said looking at her. I'm not going to lie I was excited. Spending eternity with the man I love and his family who are practically my own family sounds like a great future.

"Well, I don't think right now is a good time to talk to you about all of this. Considering your parents are in the next room, and they might not be to keen on the idea of your boyfriend and his family being vampires and wanting to change you into one of them." She said laughing at herself. I laughed, too.

"Probably a good idea. My dad can be pretty nosy sometimes, too." After I finished this sentence, Connor walked in.

"Man, I thought you guys were never going to stop talking." Supposedly he had been waiting for the right moment to walk in.

"You always were an eavesdropper." Nora said, getting up and laughing. "Well, maybe later on today Rayne can come over and we'll all talk." She said, walking over to Connor. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and glided out of the room. I stood up as he walked over to me.

"Hi." He said, putting his arms around my waist and holding me. I put my head on his chest and leaned into him.

"Hi." I said back. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Then we kissed.

* * *

**thank you guys so much for the reviews! **

**oh and for Bat-Wings9941 connor will explain everything to rayne later on in the story about what its like to be a vampire. but he told her in chapter 3 that mostly everything kicks in when you turn 18. so right now, he only has to drink blood about once or twice a month, he sleeps a little bit right now, and yes he can go into the sun, but it's like a pressure on him and makes them uncomfortable. when he turns 18 he'll stop eating regular foor and he'll have to feed about once or twice a week, but he'll still sleep a little.**

**and please everyone review! i want to know what you think.**


End file.
